One Night
by Ash-Castle
Summary: Sirius wants her and Hermione refuses to be another notch on his bed post. EWE One-Shot


**A/N**

 **This was supposed to be out for Sirius' b-day, but I got distracted. So here it is, a day late! Also, I'm on tumblr now, feel free to come harass me there. What will you find? Previews on updates, random things, and weird posts on thoughts and conversations. Same name: ash-castle.**

Hermione knew he had been watching her from the doorway. She had hoped that if she ignored him, he would take the hint and go away, but deep inside she knew better. He wouldn't go until he'd gotten what he wanted. When he, oh so casually, pushed off the door frame and strolled towards her –hands deep in his pockets- Hermione kept her head down and pretended she wasn't watching his every move. He sat down so close to her that their thighs touched. She gave no indication that her heart had started racing, or that her palms were itching to reach out and run through his hair. Instead, Hermione kept her head down and ignored him. He sat there in silence, watching her turn the pages of her book. Finally, just when she had given up on hearing his voice, he spoke:

"You like facts Hermione." He said softly, his breath tickling her ear. "Did you know the human body has 206 bones?"

Hermione cocked and eyebrow at her book, but gave no other indication she had heard him. She wasn't sure why he thought something like that would interest her. How many bones the human body had was common knowledge, hardly something that would startle a response out of her. When she didn't react after a moment he leaned in even closer. His hand brushed high up on her leg, just shy of being inappropriate. His long black hair tickled her bare shoulder and had goosebumps racing across her suddenly over-heated skin.

His soft lips brushed her ear and Hermione had to use every ounce of her strength not to lean into him. "But when I'm with you, I have 207." His tongue darted out to run along the shell of her ear and she shivered.

It took Hermione a few seconds to register exactly what he had said. He was still leaning in close and (if she wasn't mistaken) sniffing her hair. His warm breath came out in soft puffs against her neck that had her mind wandering. In the time it took Hermione to process his words he had leaned in closer. She stood abruptly, breaking the almost contact his lips had made with her neck.

"You, Sirius Black, are a pig!" She hissed disgustedly. Hermione clutched the book to her chest and stormed out of the Black family library with her head held high, completely ignoring the way her legs trembled.

Sirius watched her go, admiring the way her hips swayed even as she stomped away from him. With a frustrated sigh, he closed his eyes and fell back against the couch digging his hands into his hair. "What am I going to do?!" He asked himself and pulled on long strands of hair now tangled in his fists.

Faint laughter drifted over to Sirius, proceeding Remus as he walked into the library. "I take it you tried again?" Remus asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

Sirius removed his hands from his head and glared at his friend. "What do you expect me to do? I have to keep trying. I wish I knew _why_ she keeps turning me down." Sirius groaned and threw his head back to watch the odd mural his mother had commissioned for the library ceiling. He wasn't sure what hounds hunting a unicorn had to do with reading, but he left it up there anyways.

"She's not like the other girls you used to chase Pads. Hermione is-"

Sirius cut him off. "Different. Hermione is different. I know that. Why do you think I want her so badly? She's not some mindless witch whose head can be turned with a few clever words or a pretty bauble. She's…. so much _more_ than that."

Remus stared at his friend for long moments, unsure how to help his obviously desperate housemate. Finally he asked, "Why do you want to be with her so much?"

Sirius looked at Remus, grey eyes clashed with hazel. "I don't fully know myself Moony."

-0-0-0-

"I don't know why you are fighting him so hard." Ginny eyed Hermione over her teacup, while one hand rubbed her aching pregnant belly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to bounce her small godson on her knee. When James grabbed a handful of her curls, again, Hermione gently untangled herself from his chubby fist.

"No Jamie." She admonished with a stern look. "You know why Ginny. I refuse to be another one of his…conquests." Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"If I wasn't in love with Harry, I sure wouldn't mind being conquered by Sirius Black." Ginny mumbled into her tea. The comment earned her the same stern look Hermione had just given James. "Oh don't be like that Mione! Believe it or not, I think Sirius really has a thing for you."

"Oh he has a thing alright." Hermione said darkly, "and it involves his 207th bone." Hermione shook her head at Ginny's confused look and removed her jumper from James' mouth. She summoned his Horntail teddy –a gift from Hagrid- for him to chew on instead. "Really Gin, he just enjoys the chase. If I gave in I bet you 10 galleons he would be gone before sunlight hit my pillow."

"Oh, but what a night it would be." Ginny sighed dreamily.

Hermione flicked some of her tea at Ginny, making the red head giggle. "Stop that. Wonderful night or not, I'm done fu- sleeping around." Hermione caught herself. "I'm looking for something serious now, and no matter what his name is, Sirius Black is anything but."

-0-0-0-

It had been weeks and weeks! Alright, so it had been two weeks since Sirius had his talk with Remus in the library, but it felt as if it had been forever. Hermione still hadn't given into his charms and Sirius was running out of ideas. Kidnapping her books while she was sleeping had been by far the worst. He, personally, thought enchanting them all to have his name show up with hers inside hearts had been inspired. Hermione had been inspired all right, inspired to throw one of her precious books right at his head demanding he fix it.

 _If this doesn't work_ , Sirius thought, _nothing will._

Hermione was mad, mostly at herself, but also at one Sirius Orion Black. She was mad at herself because despite all her efforts, she was falling for his charms. She was mad at _him_ for making her fall for him. It wasn't fair. When he had charmed her books, Hermione had given in and imagined what it would be like to have their names joined together. What it would be like to date him, hold his hand, and even kiss him. That their imagined kissing often led her to a cold shower didn't really _mean_ anything. The vision had been too easy to pull up and in retaliation, she threw the book at Sirius. She apologized after of course… to the book.

Still, Sirius was persistent and Hermione was wearing down. _Maybe tonight. Just for tonight, I'll give in._

-0-0-0-

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Hermione panted out even as she wrapped her legs around Sirius' waist.

"I can't believe it took this long." Sirius growled against her lips as he thrust his jean covered hips into her. They both groaned as his hard length pressed against her soft core. "You will be the death of me woman." He told her huskily before capturing her lips in a rough kiss. When Sirius ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of Hermione's lips, she didn't hesitate to open and Sirius took full advantage. She tasted like sunshine and lavender, and something he couldn't name. It made him think of smoky bar rooms and cigarettes on the roof at midnight. Not wholly pure, not fully dark, but some grey mix in-between that Sirius found intoxicating. She was everything he had been waiting for.

He fumbled with her bra, something he hadn't done since he was an innocent at Hogwarts, but he was too drunk on her to care. When the damn thing _still_ wouldn't unhook Sirius ripped through the delicate lace he hadn't had time to admire. He tossed the ruined bra in one corner of his room while he moved them to his bed. When he leaned over the bed, bracing his hands on the mattress, Hermione let go of him. Her arms and legs were spread out, her hair a wild halo around her. Sirius took only seconds to admire the view she made in only her lace panties before he had his head bent over her chest, one rosy nipple in his mouth.

"I liked that bra. You owe me a new one Mr. Black." Hermione said breathlessly, even as she wound her hands into his hair.

Sirius moved to the other breast and mumbled against her skin, "I'll buy you all the bras you want. Just as long as I'm the only one ripping them off." He didn't give her a chance to answer before he had the previously neglected nipple in his mouth. He moved so he was fully on the bed with her, his knees between her legs. Sirius balanced himself on one arm and ran a rough palm over her free breast, down her stomach, coming to rest over her heated core.

"Merlin woman, you're so wet." He moaned. Sirius ran a light finger over her thigh, following the line of her underwear, the muscle quivering under his touch. With a quick grasp and twist, her panties followed her bra. When Sirius slipped a finger inside her quim, Hermione arched off the bed. The action caused one of Sirius' legs to slip off the bed and his finger to slip out of her.

Hermione cried out at the sudden loss, but giggled when she realized what had happened. "Sorry." She smiled at him and Sirius climbed back up. It took some coordinating -Hermione was reluctant to let go of his hair- but they moved up so her head was on the pillows. Sirius rutted against her, trying to find some relief but nothing was working.

"I need to be inside you little witch. I want to be buried so deep in you that you can't tell where you end and I begin." He said and bit her neck.

"Why aren't you then?" Hermione asked, hands still in his silky black hair. Hair she had been dreaming about touching. Hair she had been recently fantasizing about feeling against her thighs as his head was buried between them. He hadn't done much more than touch her and she was falling apart. Hermione wasn't sure what sort of spell Sirius was weaving around her, but she never wanted this night to end.

Sirius chuckled into her shoulder and pressed against her naked core again. "Oh, right, pants. Take them off." She commanded.

"You have to let go of me first sweetheart." Sirius mumbled as he pressed hot, open mouthed kisses on the spot he had bitten. Immediately, Hermione let go of him, unwinding her fingers and unclasping her legs. Sirius quickly shimmed out of the tight fitting jeans she had admired, before crawling back on top of her. He ran the blunt tip of his member against her, wetting himself with her juices. When he hit her clit, Hermione gasped and closed her eyes at the sensation.

He was lining himself up to enter her when Hermione had a thought "Wait." She pressed her small hands against his hard chest. Stormy grey eyes met warm chocolate. "Just tonight. This, whatever this is, it's only a one night thing."

Sirius searched her face before answering. "If that's what you want." At her nod, he pushed into her. They were a perfect fit. There was no time for gentle love-making, it would have to wait. Sirius needed her too badly, and Hermione needed him just as much.

She clutched at his back, leaving behind crescent marks he would wear proudly the next day. Sirius sped up, losing control of himself completely as Hermione's inner walls fluttered around him. His hard thrusts had Hermione bouncing on the bed. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching, and reached down to hold him to her as she fell apart around him.

Sirius tried to hold on through her orgasm, he really did. She felt too good, her tight quim clenching around him was too much, it felt too good. He selfishly stole three more thrusts before he exploded inside her.

In the aftermath, he held her close. Their sweat covered bodies quickly cooling in the night air. She had fallen asleep spooned into him, and Sirius savored holding her. When she mumbled his name sleepily, he even dared to hope that she would still be in his arms when he woke up. With thoughts of waking her up again soon, just to make sure she slept in, Sirius fell asleep curled protectively around her.

-0-0-0-

 **A year, three months, and five days later-**

Sirius twirled Hermione on the dance floor before dipping her low. He waggled his eyebrows and leered suggestively before bringing her back up. Hermine had her head thrown back, laughing at his antics. He loved her laugh. He loved everything about the woman in his arms.

Soon they were swaying to a slow song, her head against his chest. Sirius leaned down to whisper against her curls. "Just a one night thing huh?"

"Oh hush Mr. Black." She said and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Whatever you say…. Mrs. Black."


End file.
